Aventures d'un écureuil
by dobbymcl
Summary: J'Ai imaginé qu'Helga Poufsouffle était un écureuil et ça a donné les huit drabbles suivants.
1. Chapter 1

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Attente**

L'hiver avait été long mais il était fini. La neige avait fondu, les arbres commençaient à bourgeonner, les oiseaux chantaient. Helga Poufsouffle soupira de contentement alors qu'elle taillait les plantes à l'intérieur de sa serre. Le printemps arrivait donc elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir sous sa forme d'écureuil.. Bientôt, peut-être aujourd'hui elle pourrait voltiger d'arbres en arbres. Elle se gaverait de noisettes, elle jouerait avec les autres écureuils.

Elle irait de forêts en forêts, elle pourrait espionner les autres Fondateurs de Poudlard. Cachée dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, elle adorait voir Godric Gryffondor conter fleurette à Rowena. Toujours sous sa forme écureuil, elle contemplerait Salazar ramassant des ingrédients pour ses potions.

Chaque année, elle, la plus patiente des Fondateurs de Poudlard, attendait le Printemps avec impatience, presque comme une femme attend un amant, qui s'est trop longtemps fait désirer. Helga éclata de rire à cette pensée, car si Salazar savait cela, il serait jaloux du Printemps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Reves  
**

Helga s'était réveillée plus tôt car aujourd'hui elle sortirait dans la Forêt Interdite. Hier, elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Tailler les plantes des serres lui avait pris plus longtemps que prévu, et frustrée, elle avait rêvé de Forêts toute la nuit.

Dans ses songes, elle avait senti la brise légère du vent caressant sa fourrure rousse d'écureuil. Il y avait aussi d'autres écureuils espiègles qu'elle s'amusait à poursuivre de branches en branches et bien sur il y avait abondance de noisettes. C'était fort agréable de rêver de tout cela, mais ce matin, songea Helga en sortant du château, alors que tous les autres Fondateurs dormaient encore, ses rêves seraient réels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Trois petits mots  
**

Helga Poufsouffle se gavait de noisettes dans un arbre de la Forêt Interdite quand elle entendit deux voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle descendit de quelques branches pour aller espionner Godric et Rowena. C'était toujours intéressant et amusant de voir ces deux là interagir.

GG « - Enfin, mince à la fin Rowena ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

RS : - Ce que tu m'as fais ! Tu oses me demander ce que tu m'as fait ?! Stupide Godric, c'est évident pourtant !

GG : - Bien sur pour toi qui est si intelligente, c'est évident mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi car je n'ai pas souvenance de t'avoir contrariée.

RS : - Arrêtes de parler de mon intelligence, à force je vais finir par croire que j'ai un cerveau en guise de cœur.

GG : - Normalement dire à une femme qu'elle est intelligente, c'est un compliment. Sauf pour toi, parce que tu es tellement complexe que tu le prends mal. En plus je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es fâchée contre moi alors que j'ai quand même fait beaucoup de choses pour te faire plaisir. J'ai même escaladé la tour (celle de Serdaigle) où tu passes tes journées à étudier de vieux grimoires poussiéreux mais au lieu d'être contente tu boudes depuis 7 jours. Tu me fuis, tu m'évites mais Rowena je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un traitement aussi cruel !!!

RS : - Premièrement mes grimoires ne sont ni vieux ni poussiéreux et DEUXIEMEMENT GODRIC GRYFFONDOR JE NE T AI JAMAIS DEMANDE D ESCALADER CETTE MAUDITE TOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te rompre le cou ? ESPECE DE TRIPLE BUSE ET DE SOMBRE CRETIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Rowena Serdaigle était réputée pour être la plus intelligente des Fondateurs de Poudlard mais aussi la plus calme et ses colères n'en étaient que plus impressionnantes. En ce moment même, face à Godric Gryffondor elle tremblait de rage et celui-ci ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Les animaux de la Forêt Interdite effrayés, s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs terriers ou dans leurs nids, sauf Helga l'écureuil, car que ce soit sous sa forme humaine ou animagus, la plus patiente des Fondateurs avait l'habitude des colères de son amie. Cependant, elle hésitait à quitter sa peau d'écureuil pour réconcilier ses deux amis. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire car Rowena reprit d'une voix douce :

RS : « - Je sais pourquoi tu fais toutes ces choses insensées comme : escalader ma tour, combattre des géants et des cerbères (chien à 3 têtes comme Touffu ou Cerbère). Et pourquoi pas des dragons tant que tu y es…

GG : - Si tu veux j'y vais de suite. Je te le jure, je tuerai le plus grand dragon du pays pour toi !!! » l'interrompit Godric en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

RS : « - MAIS NON IMBECILE JE NE TE DEMANDE RIEN DE TEL !!! » cria Rowena en le relevant. Elle respira pour se calmer avant de reprendre la parole : « Tu ne comprends pas que je te demande juste de me dire trois petits mots… »

Godric la regarda d'un air gêné avant de dire : «- Et p… pour… pour… pourquoi tu ne les dis pas TOI ces trois petits mots ?

RS : - Parce que je suis une femme.

GG : - Et alors ? Moi, je suis un homme.

RS : - Les femmes ne disent pas ces choses là !

GG : - les hommes encore moins !

RS : - Godric, dis-les ces mots, je t'assure que ce n'est pas difficile.

GG : - Alors dis-les, toi d'abord, puisque tu dis que c'est facile.

RS : - Tu es impossible, tu sais !!! Tu préfères risquer ta vie plutôt que de me dire ces trois petits mots, si jolis, si mignons. » Après ces paroles, Rowena s'éloigna de Godric mais il lui courut après : « Non attends, ne pars pas … Je vais les dire, c'est promis.

RS : Oui, dis-les pour moi !

Godric acquiesça mais regarda Rowena sans pouvoir rien dire. Il voulait pourtant les prononcer ces trois petits mots qu'elle attendait tant mais ils restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait aussitôt. Enfin, il se décida et cria si fort « ROWENA JE T AIME ! » que tous les animaux de la Forêt Interdite l'entendirent, y compris un écureuil perché quelques branches au dessus d'eux., et il bondit de joie dans tous les arbres de la forêt. Quand à Rowena elle rayonnait et répondit de sa voix douce : « Moi aussi Godric ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Oubli **

Helga après s'être repue de noisettes s'était endormie au creux d'une branche quand elle fur réveillée en sursaut. Quelqu'un marchait en bas, curieuse, elle descendit voir qui osait troubler sa sieste.

Quand elle vit qui était là son cœur sauta de joie car même en écureuil elle aimait Salazar Serpentard, surtout que sous sa forme animagus, elle avait l'avantage de ne pas rougir dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle pouvait donc l'observer à loisir sans que lui s'en doute.

Elle aimait le voir cueillir des ingrédients pour ses potions. Elle regardait ses mains agiles qui ramassait délicatement chaque herbe. Elle observait aussi les expressions de son visage, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Parfois il était contrairé, d'autres fois il était serein.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun doute, Salazar Serpentard était en colère et grommelait tout en ramassant ses herbes. Helga descendit sur la branche la plus basse de l'arbre où elle était perchée pour entendre ce qu'il disait : « Je ne comprends absolument pas où elle a disparu. Je l'ai cherchée partout, dans les moindres recoins du château mais point d'Helga nulle part. Elle est partie je ne sais où et elle l'a fait exprès alors qu'elle m'avait promis de venir pourtant. Oh, je peux me passer d'elle !!! Douée comme elle l'est, elle se tromperait encore, elle ne connaît rien aux herbes que l'on met dans les potions. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est qu'elle s'est encore débrouillée pour m'échapper cette satanée Helga !!! ».

C'est vrai, elle lui avait promis de l'aider à cueillir ses ingrédients mais la gourmandise lui avait fait manqué à sa promesse. Elle était allée se gaver de noisettes et elle avait complètement oublié Salazar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Désolée pour le retard mais pour me faire pardonner voici les 4 derniers drabbles.  
**

**Espièglerie**

Helga qu'elle soit humaine ou en écureuil était espiègle et taquine. Comme le jour où transformée en écureuil, elle ne put résister à tirer la langue à Godric. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est la dispute qui s'ensuivit entre Godric et Rowena. Pendant des jours, ceux-ci débattirent pour savoir si des écureuils qui tirent la langue ça existe ou non.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**L'arbre déraciné  
**

Parfois Helga sous sa forme animagus sortait du domaine de Poudlard et de la Forêt Interdite. Elle était allée ce jour là dans une forêt où elle savait qu'il y avait abondance de noisettes.

Il y avait dans cette forêt également des géants et l'un d'eux déracina l'arbre où Helga l'écureuil dégustait se noisettes. Terrorisée, elle se dépêcha de fuir, reprit sa forme humaine et transplana à Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans le village sorcier et rentra directement à Poudlard où la première personne qu'elle croisa fut Salazar. Toute tremblante, elle se jeta dans ses bras en disant qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Ce drabble là n'est pas mon préféré.  
**

**Malentendu**

Helga sous sa forme animagus jouait parfois avec les autres écureuils. Avec les femelles il n'y avait rien à craindre mais les mâles la poursuivait parfois de leurs assiduités. Elle leur faisait rapidement comprendre en langage écureuil qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Pourtant un jour un mâle la poursuivit pendant des heures en lui serinant qu'elle était la femelle idéale, qu'elle allait briser son cœur si elle se refusait à lui. Par Merlin et Morgane que cet écureuil était pire que Salazar ! Elle n'eut pas d'autres chois pour lui échapper que de reprendre sa forme humaine.

Quand elle sortit de la Forêt interdite, elle croisa Salazar dans le parc de Poudlard. Dès qu'il l'aperçut celui-ci se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire lubrique, mais Helga se fâcha en disant qu'elle était épuisée parce qu'elle avait eu fort à faire avec un soupirant aussi épuisé que lui. A peine venait-elle de dire ses paroles que Godric sortit de la Forêt interdite. Salazar crevant de jalousie partit détruire illico-presto les serres d'Helga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rien n'est à moi, mais à Madame Rowling. **

**Cette série de drabbles est un cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai fait pour octo, modératrice sur le forum write or dream, et surtout une fille absolument adorable.**

**Je vous recommande de lire ses fics : Adoption forcée et On a échangé nos mamans car elle est écrit vraiment bien.**

**Voici le huitième et dernier drabble que je vous souhaite d'aimer autant que moi. Sachez que j'ai promis à octo de faire une suite de Faiblesse.  
**

**Faiblesse**

Helga ne se transformait jamais en écureuil en hiver car il faisait trop froid. Sauf quand elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus sa forme animagus et se transformait sans le vouloir. Elle mettait ensuite des heures à retrouver sa forme humaine. Heureusement, cela n'arrivait que de rares fois.

Un jour d'hiver où elle avait passé des heures à faire des recherches avec Rowena sur les sorts de guérison, elle était épuisée quand elle rentra à ses appartements et se métamorphosa en écureuil sans le vouloir juste avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle pesta, râla, jura mais ne parvint pas à reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle crut qu'elle allait passer sa nuit dans le couloir froid et sombre.

Heureusement pour la pauvre Helga, Salazar avait besoin d'un renseignement sur une plante pour une potion. Il fut étonné de voir un écureuil qui tremblait de froid devant la porte mais comprit très vite la situation. Sans hésiter, il ramassa l'écureuil avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres : « Je croyais que les écureuils hibernaient en hiver mais toi non. J'en conclu que tu n'es pas un écureuil ordinaire, n'est-ce-pas ? ». L'écureuil ne répondit pas mais Salazar tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements continuait de s'adresser à l'animal. « Tu es un très beau écureuil tu sais. Ton pelage est exactement de la même couleur que tes cheveux Helga. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi dès que le Printemps revient tu nous fais manger tant de gâteaux aux noisettes. Et l'écureuil qui a tiré la langue à Godric, c'était toi, j'en suis sur. »

Il s'interrompit pour ouvrir la porte de ses appartements en tenant toujours contre lui Helga sous sa forme animagus. Elle tremblait toujours de froid alors Salazar d'un sort fit apparaître un lainage qu'il posa sur elle. Il s'assit ensuite dans un fauteuil, l'écureuil toujours contre lui avait niché sa tête dans son cou. « Par Merlin, pourquoi le jour où je peux enfin te tenir dans mes bras, sans que tu sois en colère, sans que tu ne te dérobes, tu es sous ta forme animagus ? C'est terriblement frustrant Helga ! »

Salazar jura quel idiot il était, il s'était endormi et Helga dans ce laps de temps avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Elle était partie et ce n'était pas de si tôt qu'il pourrait l'avoir à nouveau blottie dans ses bras.


End file.
